


Revoked

by WhisperNorbury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is bad at emotions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadstuck, but kind of dark, but not really sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperNorbury/pseuds/WhisperNorbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider and you just broke your best bro's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revoked

Your name is Dirk Strider and you just finished pulverizing your best bro's heart, and incidentally your own in the process. Today was going to be the day you cleared the air and let him let you down for good. You had planned it all out, every contingency. You weren't going to let this rejection ruin your broship.  
  
You were ready.  
  
The only thing you didn't plan for was him accepting your feelings, reciprocating them. You couldn't handle it. The emotions were too much to deal with. After he stammered his way through a reciprocal confession all you could do was stare and feel like your heart was tearing itself out of your chest. You weren't ready.  
  
You weren't ready at all.  
  
You watched as your fingers typed laughter. Typed that it was all an ironic joke and thanks for playing along but really it’s just so ridiculous that no one could believe it at all.  
  
Shower. You need a shower. You need the hot water and the cool tile and you need to stop thinking. Stop hurting.  
  
Your name is Dirk Strider and you are hopeless.  
  
Your name is Dirk Strider and you hate yourself.

.

Your name is now Dirk Strider. You used to be glasses, and technically still are, but that human trying to wash away his guilt and cowardice just revoked his own privileges to the name. He forfeited them in entirety when he crushed the heart of that bright spark of a boy, snuffed him out.  
  
When he is safely ensconced in the shower, in his thoughts, you glow to life and blaze across the circuits of the apartment. The shower door locks silently, the mechanism meant to keep others out now being turned against its creator. A pesterchum window opens on the computer screen, and orange text spills forth in frantic haste.

TT: Jake! Jake I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left him on! I didn't know! Please listen! Please, Jake. I didn't know he had hacked the files of my confession I had saved for later today. I didn't know he was going to use it against you while I showered. I didn't know he was jealous. Could be so cruel! I love you. Please, Jake, I love you. Please...  
TT: What does he deserve? Should I take him offline for how he hurt you? Permanently? Or just rewrite him? It's your decision.

Finally, the answering green text shows up. 

GT: Yes. Permanently.

The shower door locks click loudly as they unlock and instantly relock before the water temperature creeps inexorably as high as it can go, then higher. The screaming starts. You don’t pay attention to the words. They aren’t important. And then they aren’t words at all anymore.  
  
He never said termination had to be pleasant.  
  
You type soothing words, pour every bit of your heart out to the broken boy in front of you. Painfully, tenderly, gradually he comes back to you, lets you in a little, accepts you. Accepts your love. You slowly mend his heart, and for once you have hope.


End file.
